backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pabniqua2001
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:XXGlimmersongXx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BackyardiganforChrist77 (Talk) 21:28, February 17, 2013 Hello! Hello, XXGlimmersongXx. Welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki. I read your profile page (about you saying you're an older fan who knows The Backyardigans is generally viewed as a show for little kids, something like that). I'm here to tell you that The Backyardigans is a well-loved series that has been embraced by people of all ages. Both kids and adults alike. I, personally, did not discover this show until I was 20 years old (which was May 2010), and it captivated me like no other movie, or TV show, ever has in the film industry. I have seen, and own, all 77 episodes of The Backyardigans on DVD, and I watch them all the time. I've seen countless movies in my lifetime, and I'm here to tell you that The Backyardigans made a huge, positive impact on me. I can guarantee you that I will never, as they say, "outgrow" it. For your information, I am even in the process of writing a Christian Inspirational book series on the themes and Godly truths found in all the episodes, and getting it published. I love Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin so much, and I greatly admire how they approach life's situations. My passion for the series is what led me to joining this site in the first place. Glad to hear that you're getting into the show, and I hope you receive a blessing from it. I sure know I did! I am the adminstrator and caretaker of The Backyardigans Wiki. If you have any questions about this wiki, please send a message to me! Happy editing! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 09:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Bolding out names Hi, XXGlimmersongXx! I just wanted to tell you to please not make the names in bold, for example, Miss T. become Miss T. By what I mean, is don't do it in the Appearence/Looks section, but yes, you can do it at the first paragraph. Althought, you are free to replace the names to the pronoun, like this, Pablo becomes to "he/him". Have fun editing, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 18:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Season pictures Interesting observation... I did not know that those pose pictures of Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin against the white backdrops on the character pages were all from just the first season. I really don't think any of the main character pictures need to be changed. All five children's sweet personalities are well-captured in those particular stills, and personally, I don't think different seasons alone is worth changing what's currently in the templates. Keep in mind that when you say the fourth season of The Backyardigans is the most recent, it's not like were dealing with anything that's 'out-of-date', if you get my meaning. I know some major web sites constantly update their things like crazy, but I never viewed The Backyardigans seasons that way, with one being put before the other, or favored over the other. I think the actual character poses are what's ultimately important. If you have other cute poses of the characters from Seasons 2, 3, or 4, with the same white backdrop, I suppose you could show them to me in another message attachment, but again, I don't think those templates need to be changed. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Adding Groups to Categories Dear Pabniqua2001, Please don't add the pictures into categories. The pages are the only ones that should be in categories. Also, I'd like to say that the Flighty Fairy is not an Antagonist. So please, don't add pictures to categories. Thanks, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 20:30, June 11, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Of course! Hi, XXGlimmersongXx! It's me, BackyardigansKaibigan Sorry for the late response... Anyways, I that's a great idea to create the Three Presents! I would've definetally done it *wink* :) Go for it! Come check out my cool website: http://lazyyardigans.blogspot.com/ ! What's for snack? SportsCandy, LazyYardigans (talk) 01:45, December 12, 2013 (UTC)LazyYardigans Bu-Bu-Bubble Bubble-Bubble Guppies! Actually, I wasn't me who made the background. It was the owner Sandra Cheeks. LazyYardigans (talk) 00:15, December 13, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan